Wartech engine
The Wartech engine is an unique engine and new to the game industry. Introduced in 2013, it debuted in Warzone, as Wartech 2.0. Ever since then, it has grown to be one of the strongest engines to date. Development Wartech is developed by californian game designer Mark Kenward, who's project is still ongoing. Wartech is developed for high-leveled animations of playable characters, aswell in first-person as in third-person. Wartech has great animations and enivornmental which is influenced by players itself. This gives games destructble areas and free roaming gameplay, even in FPS. The graphics are also good, but are due the great animations and free roaming options still subordinate to the CryEngine and Halo 4's engine. Wartech's first development stage, called project: One dot Zero, failed. There were too much bug and graphics which were irreparable. The team started over again, creating Wartech 2.0. The bugs and glitches were immediatly evaded and fixed. The results were great and they decided to give it one last test, a 24/7 game lobby with big maps and a lot of enivornmental elements. Wartech 2.0 also almost crashed in this, but stayed stable for 2 months of 24/7 gameplay in the same lobby. The creators decided to feature this advantage to publish this 24/7 feature. The first interrested company was a team of Dutch developers, created Alec Verdoorn, and Wartech became the signature new engine of the Warzone series with his debute in Warzone. Features *Fully Flexible Time of Day System *Streaming *Performance Analysis Tools *Visual Budget System *Multi-core support *Sandbox development layer *Offline rendering *Resource compiler *Natural lighting & dynamic soft shadows with penumbra *Irradiance Volume *Deferred lighting *Real time dynamic global illumination *Eye adaptation & high dynamic range(HDR) lighting *Screen Space Ambient Occlusion *Color grading *"Uber Shader" technology *Blend Layer *Normal maps & parallax occlusion maps *Motion blur & depth of field with sprite-based bokeh *Dynamic volumetric light beams & light shaft effects *Volumetric, layer & view distance fogging *High Speed Texture Rendering *Screen Space Directional Occlusion (SSDO) *Tessellation & Displacement Mapping *Screen-Space Reflections *Particles Motion blur & Shadows *Character animation system *Character individualisation system *Parametric skeletal animation *Facial animation editor *Subsurface scattering *AI editing system *Dynamic pathfinding *Layer Navigation Mesh *Automated navigation meshgeneration *Tactical Point System *Integrated multi-threaded physics engine *Deformables and soft body physics *Interactive & destructible environments *Rope physics *In-game sound mixing & profiling *Data-driven sound system *Dynamic sounds & interactive music *Environmental audio *Key frame-accurate sounds in animations *Sound moods *Stereoscopic 3D support for all platforms with minimal performance loss and zero quality impact *Optimal high scale re-leveling Versions Wartech 1.0 Wartech 1.0 was the first version of the Wartech family in development. The engine was created to create a new engine competition on the side of character animations and free roam abilities in especially first-person shooters, which was most of the times limited compared to third-person games in general. Wartech was in development at DECA, the Digital Electronics & Computer Association. DECA only gave 1.0 too much potention and it failed due problems with bugs and glitches and was completly scrapped instead of trying to repare the damage. During Wartech 1.0, no game franchise informed to the engine, making it no vaporware and no problems to scrap it totally. However the possibilties were higher than expected. Wartech 2.0 Wartech 2.0 is the first released engine of the family. It debuted in Warzone, giving it a lot of publicity all over the world. The engine is considered better in this time than IW3.0 was when Call of Duty: Modern Warfare was released. Wartech 2.0 was released as a downloadable engine, 2 weeks after the release of Warzone. The download is limited program of designing maps, characters and dialogue. This shows how complicated Wartech 2.0 was, as no other game tried it out except other projects of Alec Verdoorn. DECA released 4 months after the release of Warzone a massive upgrade of Wartech 2.0, finally getting rid of all mods and player created bugs online. The stability of Wartech makes hacking impossible and creates balanced lobbies. Battlezone 24/7 also improved, fixing connections errors during long-lasting matches. Wartech 2.0 was eventually improved to a newer and easily modfiable version, known as the 2.5. Wrath 2.5 was released to the public as modding tool for Wartech-powered games or open source developing engine, with DECA taking some of the profit for the usage of the engine. Wartech 3.0 During E3, the first glimpses of the new wartech engine were shown, simply called Wartech 3.0. The graphics were heavily improved, so the designers almost said they had created a new engine. The features of Wartech 2.0, like enivornmental influence and animations, will be present in Wartech 3.0 slightly improved and made more realistic with the new graphics. Wartech 3.0 features new skeleton physics, which cause bodies to react naturally ro explosives and bullets. They also are better position towards other players, not glitching through bodies or walls and walking reacts realistically to the surface, while retaining a gyroscopicle position to prevent aiming distraction or flinch. Wartech 3.0 also fixes issues with takedowns, that it now always performs the right takedown in each position, while in 2.0, they sometimes flashed to a different starting position. Other small issues are also patched and server power has been improved drastically to hold up to 300 players in a lobby on console, to 1000 on PC. While no game uses this power yet, Wartech 3.0 is heavily focused to conquer the PC market with intregating available graphical mods created by players in the options of each game on PC to boost it's graphical detail., which still is behind the opponents Ultimate Experience Engine. Wartech 4 Wartech 4, the fourth generation of the wartech branch, was announced during the unveiling of Warzone: Evolved and Dark Half 2 The engine will focus on great scale enivornments and lobbies with many dynamic and levolution features and multi-gamemode battles. Most of this features appeared in wartech 3.0, but weren't optimalized like w4rtech is. With the release of Warzone: Evolved, Wartech 4 was shown in public. The next installment to the engine family features a more alive world with improved textures, realistic graphics and improved AI systems with a trigger system that gives a real life handling by the AI in certain moments. Also, the maps powered by Wartech 4 feature on going movements and even if the player isn't present in a certain place in the maps, the AI, weather and other dynamics keep going, making it possible to enter a new state of area which had changed when the player wasn't there. But the new feature of Wartech 4 is the amazing graphical detail in environments and lighting. Shadows now cast realistically on every surface and facial and body details are photorealistically rendered. Destruction, influenced by the intregated Calibre Destruction Engine, is also completelt new. Rather than scripted destruction, bullets and explosives cause holes in bwalls and buidling. When the weight can't be carried anymore, it collapses and releases a lot of debris and smoke, done by the Wartech 4 engine. Like Wartech 3.0, Wartech 4 supports graphic mods on PC and is considered by many PC players to function as a trial by fire for their new PC, when it's boosted with mods. While graphics on the consoles are on the same line as the rivaling engines latest versions, the modified PC graphics reach immense quality, comparable to CryENGINE. It is favoured by modders, because it uses a special mod support. Wartech 4 Ultra Wartech 5th Generation Games using Wartech Wartech 1.0 Wartech 1.0 was scrapped before release in any game. Wartech 2.0 Wartech 3.0 Wartech 4 Category:Game Engines